


Run Away

by look_turtles



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Same age Au.Eggsy shows up at Harry’s with bruises and Harry kisses them





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Run Away With Me

Sometimes, Eggsy would come to Harry’s with bruises. He would kiss Eggsy hard until they would have to break the kiss just to breath. He would then lead Eggsy to his bed and would kiss every one of the bruises.

Eggsy would just hold onto Harry like if he didn’t Harry would disappear like morning mist. His skin was warm under Harry’s lips.

Eggsy’s moans and groans were like music. 

He would always beg Eggsy to stay, but Eggsy would always be gone by the morning. Someday, he would run away and he hoped that Eggsy would run with him.


End file.
